The rose
by Wingfy
Summary: AU, one-shot. One day, Niwa Daisuke misses classes, something he never does. And in the process, he worries a certain blue-eyed to death. What will Satoshi do when he can no longer hide his real feelings for the sweet boy? Shōnen-ai. Satoshi & Daisuke


**Disclaimer: **I don't own dnangel or any of its awesome characters used in here, they rightfully belong to © Yukiru Sugisaki-sama.

Hey-io guys! *waves happily* How have you been? I came up with this fic in the middle of the night while reading one of my favourite mangas. *looks pensive* Now that I think about it, I haven't updated anything in these past months. I wonder if you'd like this silly fic of mine o-0?

In any case, I really wish you enjoy this little one-shot and thank you so very much for all of your time! =D

Enjoy reading! :3

* * *

**The rose**

**

* * *

**

It was already seven in the morning and everything looked distorted. Heavy eyelids tried to blink the drowsiness away but it was useless. Red orbs closed the moment those rubies met with a small glint of light, concealing its beautiful colour and willing the owner to sleep.

Somehow, deep in the kid's mind, the day felt hotter than it usually did. The covers were really suffocating, the sweat wouldn't stop rolling down, and the enormous aching in his body made the sweet boy grunt. He could always take the covers away, but he didn't have the strength enough to do it. So he tried, and tried, and tried, but to no avail… the small red-haired gave up on his small task to push the blankets away after a while, deciding to cuddle further against his comfortable bed while he concealed his ruby orbs behind tired eyelids again. He could call his mum - who was currently making breakfast - and inform her of his situation, but his throat ached and his chest burned with every intake of breath. So calling out for help was out of the question for now.

"…" Rather shakily, the kid brought one hand out of the safety of his covers and placed it on his forehead. He soon realised he was burning up and trembling badly. _'I don't like this feeling.'_

The lithe boy then opened his eyes slowly and obstinately he tried to get out of bed - just to let his mum know about this and receive some medicine in exchange. Though as soon as he made it into a sitting position, his arms gave way and he flopped down to bed with a dull sound.

"Ugh…" The teen let out a soft, raspy groan. _'Guess no school today…'_

…

Meanwhile at school, while everyone was arriving to classes, a certain blue-haired was pondering where the small bundle of red energy was. He became aware of Daisuke's absence the moment he stepped into the classroom. The ruby-eyed was an early bird, so it was rare for the latter to miss classes this way. Plus, that cheery 'good morning' that usually brightened up his day didn't reach his ears the moment he sat in his seat.

'_**I wonder if something bad happened.'**_ The sapphire-eyed lightly frowned at this thought.

However, "Good morning class, after the list, please open your maths book on page 120." any thoughts plaguing his mind about the red-eye's whereabouts had to cease for a moment. The professor had entered the room and made her presence known, thus he had to pay attention and concern himself with these kind of matters later.

'_**Mental note: Call the Niwa residence once I get out of school.'**_

…

"Sweetie, your fever's letting down a bit." Daisuke's mum, sitting at one side of the bed, placed a wet cloth on top of her son's forehead as a way to help the kid ease some heat, caressing the kid's silky hair in the process. It had been a while since her son had gotten sick like this, but Emiko didn't care. She was a devoted mum, so the first priority was her son's health. Then, a sudden voice interrupted her thoughtful mind. "M -Mum, could I…make a call? Please?"

The unexpected request took her out of guard. Daisuke knew he was too weak to even stand up, and his voice was a tad raspy due to the fit of coughs he often had. Now, if Emiko knew better and she had red her son's expression quite well, why would her son want to try and call someone this desperately? "Honey… You should rest. Whoever this is you want to call," Emiko made a small pause only to kiss gently her son's forehead before resuming. "I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow?"

Hearing something different from what he had hoped for, the kid slightly pouted and turned his full body away from his mum's touch. Why was he denied the things he wanted even when being sick? "Thank you mum…" At this, Emiko could only frown.

'_It might be too late tomorrow…'_

…

Once school had ended, the blue-haired finished with his essays and reports at work rather early and then, he proceeded to walk with haste towards his house. His mind had been full of the ruby-eyed the entire morning, and work was no different; if at all, it had been the place where the red-haired had plagued his mind the most. Probably because old habits never die, or probably because that cheerful good-morning was what kept him up the rest of the day. He really didn't know, but he was sure he needed that smile, he needed those beautiful eyes, he needed that innocence; to resume in a few words, he needed the sweet kid to keep on going.

'_**Daisuke…'**_

Once the young commander got home, he got rid of his school bag, dropped his keys in the nearest coffee table, and made a straight line towards the phone. The anxiety to know about the kid and hear Daisuke's voice was eating him from inside out. Judging from the way he acted, he thought that maybe his feelings were leaking out, and in some way, he didn't mind. He was willing to let out all he'd been concealing if only that got him close to the one he secretly loved. _**'Rather 'always loved' than anything else.'**_

Without any second thoughts then, he dialled the Niwa residence and hoped not to hear Daisuke's mum while waiting for someone pick up; although, "Hello…" the blue-eyed didn't encounter with such good luck.

"May I speak with Niwa please Mrs. Emiko?" Satoshi tried not to be too rude when addressing the mum of the boy he loved.

"I'm sorry, but Dai-chan cannot attend to the phone right now." Then, far in the distance, the navy-orbed could hear a soft fit of cough right before a sweet voice asked who it was. "Would you like to give a message though?"

'_**He got sick…'**_

"No… Please Mrs. Emiko, tell him to get well and to get a lot of rest."

However, before the addressed Mrs. Could even give a reply to that, Satoshi heard a gentle rustle and then the melodic voice he'd been craving for rang sweetly in his ears; somewhat raspy but soft and pleasing nonetheless. "Who is this? Is it Takeshi, Harada-san?"

That last name the small kid said caused the blue-haired feel a strong pang of jealousy sting at his heart. "None Niwa…" A small pause was made followed by a gentle gasp. "Hi-…"

"Don't say it." And the cute, naïve boy on the other side of the receiver did as he was told, feeling heated tingles invading his very heart. "You know how your mum despises my very existence when he hears my name."

"…" The angel remained silent upon hearing this, eying his mum form out of the corner of his eye who busied herself with something else. "I…" Daisuke was about to say something to the other boy, but he was efficiently cut off by Satoshi's fast words.

"Hear me out for a moment Niwa." The aforesaid pouted - noticing Satoshi couldn't see him -, but obeyed his demanding crush's request. "Is a simple yes or no question, so let me know how you would feel." Delicate red brows frowned at the seriousness of the voice, and then, "Is it okay if I visit you tonight?" an alluring scarlet blush spread all throughout the boy's face. If his mum could see him like this, she'll think he'd gotten a fever again. _'H -He wants… he wants to see me?'_

"Sato…" Oh no, he was about to spill the beans, and his mum had turned! "Y -Yeah, of course!"

'_Bad move, now my throat hurts.'_

"I -I'll be…waiting for you…" Somehow, those words held a secret meaning Daisuke wasn't sure Satoshi would understand right now. "It won't be long, I promise." Or that's what he so naively thought.

With a gentle smile, the lithe angel said goodbye to his soon to be love. "Bye then…"

"Until tonight… Niwa…" That made the aforementioned blush one more time before the sweet kid hung up. On the other end of the line, a small smile appeared just as Satoshi was hanging up as well. He'll make sure this night; will be the night Daisuke wouldn't forget.

…

Sleep had never sounded so good in his life. After drinking his mum's herbal medicine and then having a refreshing warm shower, Daisuke felt in heaven. His covers, his pillow, and every blanket that surrounded him were like a small piece of cloud under his touch. _'Maybe I should stop fantasising a little.'_ The boy distinctly thought with a silly laugh.

It didn't take much for him to fall fast asleep, but during his slight dream, the ruby-eyed could hear a faint tap against his window. That noise… had been real? Or was it his fever maybe? As to prove him wrong, his left hand rose automatically from beneath the covers to gently fall against his forehead whilst his beautiful ruby orbs opened slowly. Nope, the fever was far gone. Did that mean…

"Uh…?" There it was again, the same gentle tap, only this time he heard it twice.

"What's making that noise?" After a while of contemplating on weather to check it out or simply let it go - the bed was far more comfortable than anything else at the moment -, Daisuke made up his mind. He grabbed his nearest sweater, grabbed a random blanket and walked towards the window once he was fully enveloped in warmth. Before he reached the window, he noticed a familiar silhouette waiting for him to come and open the sliding window, just to let him in.

'_Could it be…?' _When he reached the window, he grabbed the handle and slid it open. Then, without him knowing, he let out a cute gasp as the glass revealed the figure behind it.

"Good night Niwa, I'm sorry to wake you up."

Ruby orbs blinked dazedly at the teen standing now before him. Was this even real?

"Sa… Hiwatari-san… I -I… you-…" However, whatever the kid was going to say was swiftly interrupted by Satoshi's startling present.

"I really don't know what one should bring when someone gets sick. I hope this is okay." He brought the curios present closer to the angel's hand after making a hold of it - a look of sheer concentration clearly visible in the young commander's face. "You should take better care of yourself Niwa. Missing classes isn't something you can afford now."

'_A blue rose?'_

"…" The aforesaid didn't say anything at all. He was feeling many things at once. He was stunned by the present, he was amazed, he was perplexed, he was exhilarated, he was really happy for all those feelings swirling within him. He couldn't turn any actions into words and he even wanted to tear at the kind and meaning gesture of Satoshi giving him this gorgeous rose, but how? Wait, maybe the latter was expecting some kind of answer for _this_, but the red-haired couldn't react at this moment. _'What do you do when you feel too happy anyways?'_

"I should let you rest now." That snapped the lithe kid back to reality. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." The blue-haired had turned around and was ready to leave. "Have a good night." But before the other boy had the chance to jump back down the angel's balcony, Daisuke wrapped both of his shaky arms around Satoshi's waist - the beautiful gift he had received just seconds ago secured in a firm fist - and held onto the teen real tight. "Don't go!"

Navy blue eyes went wide at this statement. "…"

"Please, I -I just… I just…" Daisuke bit his lips, tears already falling down in a silent plea. _'I just want to say… I love you.'_

Because of the kid's tears cascading down, the blue-eyed could feel his t-shirt damping, and right there and then, "Niwa…" his usually cold temper began faltering. "P -Please don't go… don't go." The latter wasn't ready for this. "Niwa I-…" Watching Daisuke cry was the least Satoshi was expecting. He felt weak whenever his lithe angel started crying like this. "Just let me tell you this one thing… a-and, and then you can leave…"

'_Tell him… tell him Daisuke…'_

Alright, that settled it. The blue-eyed couldn't take it anymore. His feelings were overpowering him and the sweet boy was closer than before. Maybe, if he turned in the angel's embrace and hugged him back with as much force as the small kid was, he wouldn't look that suspicious. So deciding to go with his instincts, he turned around, raised his arms, slithered his hands all along Daisuke's back and hugged the boy with all the love he felt. His feelings, after a long time of being concealed, were finally out, for the hug he trapped the petite red-haired in was a strong and tender one. "S -Satoshi…"

"I'm sorry…" The aforementioned said only above a whisper, "Let me stay this way for a little moment Niwa." nuzzling his face in Daisuke's soft, silky hair.

On the other hand, the ruby-eyed was so happy to be held like this by the one he loved most. Unconsciously - and maybe with all the intention he possessed -, he lowered his head, tightened his arms around the commander's waist, and cuddled further into the warmth embrace. _'Your chest feels so safe Satoshi-kun…'_ His eyes closed the moment that thought crossed his mind, a wide smile of pure happiness showing the happiness he felt.

After another whiff of his soon lover's hair, Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's head carefully with both hands and tilted it a bit backwards. He noticed immediately the happy smile the boy branded on his lips and the enthralling glint of love that sparkled in the angel's half lidded eyes. The appealing blush adorning his cheeks indeed enhanced his angel's cuteness even more.

"Daisuke…" Ruby jewels snapped open upon hearing the way Satoshi said his name. The way it rolled out from his love's tongue made the angel's heart pound strongly against his chest, and the light blush on his cheeks increased in colour. _'Satoshi called me by my name.' _

"I love you." Those three words was the last warning the fiery kid received before his sweet lips were captured into a searing kiss. He couldn't believe it. His eyes were wide open upon the contact of cool lips on his, making him believe he was flying. He merely hoped that none of this was a dream.

Temptingly, the taller of the two licked his now love's lower lip and took the gasp that ensued as his cue to deepen the kiss. Roaming the sweet cavern and memorising every inch of it. Daisuke could do nothing more than to moan appreciatively and let himself burn by Satoshi's intense love.

When the need of air made itself notice, both boys broke the kiss and panted heavily with every breath they took. The hold around Daisuke's body tightened a tad more and Satoshi found himself unable to go back. "Daisuke… I love you."

"And I love you." The aforesaid whispered against Satoshi's lips, tears of happiness threatening to fall. "I love you too Satoshi." Another of those genuine smiles that only Daisuke was able to see appeared in Satoshi's lips just before the latter leaned down and captured the mouth that had uttered such meaningful words into a surrendering kiss.

The night was long and warm, and the rose that Daisuke had received as a gift lay splayed beside an innocent angel and his handsome lover, exchanging more than kisses and caresses.

That night… something more beautiful than friendship was born.

* * *

**The end**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N):** So, what do you think guys? Liked it? Despised it? Hate it? Let me know, please?

Any reviews are most appreciated and loved (like the people who read this as well.) Oh! And you know you are more than welcome to comment in any way you like. Your reviews will be kindly appreciated by Satoshi, Daisuke and me! *shares hugs* Oops, sorry… I guess I went too far.

It's really has been a while since I last updated a fic, and I don't know why, but I keep returning to this kind of style. I hope you like it anyways. Well, thanks so very much for reading this one-shot and I'll see you _**real **_soon. In the meantime have fun, enjoy this upcoming Christmas and be happy!

The best of wishes to you all,

**Wingfy :)


End file.
